Change of Heart
by nikkih450
Summary: "Do you want to know why I was so taken with you, Aveline? The first time you met me, you didn't see me as Thor's brother or a prince of Asgard. You saw me for.. Me." Aveline and Loki have been friends since childhood. When Aveline is banished to Midgard, memories wiped, Loki is left with a hole in his heart. What more cruelty could fate possibly have in store for the pair? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: If you come across this and plan on reading it, I thank you so much! This is an idea that's been bugging me since I saw Thor: The Dark World. That being said, if you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, I don't advise you read this for it contains MAJOR spoilers in the first chapter alone. However, I know there are some rebels out there, so I can't stop you if you decide to read it. I respect that. But consider yourself warned... _**

**_This chapter's song is Goodbye by Apparat. Give it a go while you read and you might feel tears threaten to fall. _**

**_Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own any of Marvel's characters and concepts. I'll check on it though... I do, however, own Aveline who's character is dedicated to my cousin, Ava. _**

...

_Aveline studied the broken, hollow shell of a man she once knew sitting before her. There were dark circles ringed beneath his eyes. His face had turned a sallow pale. His eyes dull of their usual spark and mischief. His form gauntly and slumped, tired and broken compared to his usual tall, confident, regal composure. This was a man that had once flown to the highest of mountains and steepest of hills. Sure, many saw him as evil and tarnished. A waste to the name of Odin. But Aveline saw him as misunderstood, misguided and misled. Beneath the darkness and ill will, Aveline could still see the remnants of the boy she befriended many years prior. A boy who had accepted her for who she was, who she is, and who she would always be. It was for this reason that she continued to visit him in his eternal damnation. Condemnation to a cell beneath the Asgardian royal palace in the high security dungeons._

_He hadn't spoken to her since she had arrived. Instead, he chose to take particular interest in a book he reread over and over, each time Aveline snuck into the dungeons. To an extent, Aveline was frustrated by his unwillingness to speak to her, unwillingness to acknowledge her. Unwillingness to even look at her. So, Aveline opted to lean against a wall very close to his cell and speak to him, even if he wasn't listening. Talking and holding a conversation with herself, hoping to spike his interest in at least something she said._

_"Why do you continue to drag out this charade?" the man spoke with contempt and anger rising in his throat, flipping a page idly in his book._

_Aveline raised her eyebrows in surprise, and straightened herself off the wall. He had spoken. "To what are you referring?" her brows then furrowed in confusion, even though she already had a good idea where this was leading._

_"Do not mock me with your false pretenses!" The man screamed in pure rage, shutting his book with an audible slam and snapping his gaze to Aveline, face contorted in anguish._

_Aveline flinched at his outburst and felt her eyes prick with tears at his distress. "Loki," she spoke softly and delicately yet firmly. "The only reason I am here is because I want to be."_

_"No!" Loki barked before Aveline could continue. "The only reason you're here is because your guilty conscience pries at you. You know you're the reason I'm locked in this cell for the rest of my days. You know you should be suffering the same fate as I."_

_With each sentence he spewed, he stood and came closer to the cell's magical barrier. Each word rolled off his tongue in vexation and wrath. Aveline had to force herself to hold Loki's gaze while his silver tongue lashed out at her._

_"You were just as responsible as I for what took place in Midgard, but you got off with a slap on the wrists, just because you chose the side of good," Loki sneered the title as if it disgusted him._

_By this point, his face was mere inches from Aveline, the only separation being the layer of magical boundaries that kept him enclosed in the cell. Aveline was sure that if Loki were not limited, he would wrap his hands around her throat and deprive her of air. That's how vicious he looked._

_"You betrayed me," he growled. "And you feel guilty. So don't try to act righteous and benevolent. The only reason you choose to be here is so that you sleep better at night knowing you condemned a man to incarceration."_

_Aveline was unable to respond for a few moments. Her breath hitched in her throat. She blinked rapidly to suppress the ever growing moisture in her eyes and swallowed thickly. When she finally mustered up the courage to look back at Loki, he had a satisfactory gleam in his eye, as if he was enjoying her distress and reminding her of the wrongs she had done against him._

_"You're right," she admitted meekly, keeping eye contact. "I do feel an immense amount of guilt. But Loki," a ghost of a smile played upon Aveline's lips. "What you fail to perceive is that I continue to visit you because I care about you."_

_Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sentiments," he spat, slumping back against the wall. "If you truly cared about my well-being, I wouldn't be down here in the first place," he snarled._

_Aveline felt her own anger and disbelief growing within her. She was unable to hold it in. "You're down here BECAUSE I care about you," she hissed. "Believe me, I never dreamed that this would happen. I thought that the Allfather would sentence you to do your time then you would be released. I wouldn't have turned you in to the Avengers if I had but known your fate." Tears slid down her cheeks and her voice quivered as she recognized the gravity of her words. Loki studied her through slit eyes, as if trying to determine how truthful she was being._

_"But, Loki," Aveline took a tentative step closer to the boundary of the cell, desperately trying to appeal to his emotions, to make him see straight. "You were deranged, rage driven and not yourself in Midgard. At first I didn't know any better, but then I came to realize how crazed you'd become. It scared me to the core. You weren't yourself." When Loki opened his mouth to protest, Aveline shot him down before a word could escape his lips._

_"Don't even try to deny it! We've been friends since we were children. I think I know what your natural state is."_

_Loki narrowed his eyes at Aveline. The two shared a brief stare down before Loki relented. "Alright," he shrugged. "If you are so confident that you care," he stood, walked over to Aveline and kneeled so that they were at even eye level. The look he gave Aveline was unnerving and sent a shiver down her spine. There was no light behind his green eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."_

_Aveline repressed the sudden urge to roll her eyes. She hated these games he always played. Mind games designed to make the one in question look foolish and unobservant. Regardless of what she responded with, she would lose. He would find a way to see it as insufficient, and perhaps hate her even more. But, what choice did she have? She couldn't deny him. Not after everything she'd put him through. So, staring intently into Loki's eyes, she went to work on deciphering the emotions he kept bottled inside. To anyone who didn't know him, his eyes were a lifeless, empty void. But Aveline knew better. She smiled and reached out to Loki as if she could touch him, but withdrew when she realized she'd only be electrocuted with strong waves of magic if she attempted to do so. So instead, she started listing._

_"Distress.._

_"Doubt.._

_"Devotion.._

_"Despair.._

_"Resignation.._

_"Realization.._

_"Remorse.._

_"Relief..."_

_And she stopped, seeing Loki's jaw harden and teeth clench. He was speechless for a while. A million and one emotions swirled in his emerald green vortexed eyes. She knew she was hitting him deep. Each word spoken referred to a certain discussion the two had held throughout their friendship. Each had meaning. Each had significance. Each reminded Loki of a time of weakness. When he finally spoke, the words came out almost in a choked cry. "Get out."_

_Aveline bowed her head, feeling as if she had overstayed her welcome, lying to herself that she was welcome in the first place. "As you wish." And she turned away from the cell, preparing to shroud herself in a cloaking spell to retreat unseen._

_Aveline had lifted her hand to put up the invisibility spell, when Loki stopped her._

_"Wait," he commanded with a lot more force than previously used. Aveline paused but didn't yet look back._

_"You risk execution every time you come down here," Loki continued, voice strained and almost unreadable. "Why DO you continue to come see me?"_

_Aveline smiled a small smile and shook her head lightly. "I thought it would have been obvious by now," she muttered to herself. Even so, she turned to face Loki fully and spoke more clearly._

_"Like I said. I care about you," she confirmed once more. "More than you'll ever know." She stopped when she heard the distant sound of clanking approaching: guards on their nightly patrol._

_"I must go," she frowned regrettably. "But know this. I will never give up on you Loki. It isn't enough for ME to have faith in you. You must have faith in yourself."_

_The incredulous look he gave her would stay with her for the rest of her life. It confirmed that he wasn't so far gone. There was still a chance for redemption. Aveline wouldn't stop until Loki was released. Somehow, she'd find a loophole in the Allfather's sentence. She would appeal to him, strike a deal if need be. Anything to keep Loki from spending the rest of his days within his own mind since it had taken him so deep and dark the last time. Aveline was the only one who had witnessed Loki's innocence in Midgard, and she wouldn't stop until everyone else saw it too._

_And with that, Aveline took her leave. That was the last time she ever saw him._

* * *

Aveline woke with a start, tremors running up and throughout her body. Her veins ran cold and her face completely drained of color when the events of what had transpired within the past few days slammed into her mind full force. Her chest ached and her heart ignited a burning fire in her veins. Her eyes instantly welled up with tears and her face crumpled into complete grief and sorrow.

Loki was dead.

Aveline had spent hours crying. Hours trying to convince herself that it couldn't be true. Hours denying the simple truth that she would never see him laugh again. Never see him smile again. Never see the fire in his eyes or have an invigorating conversation with him. It was unbearable to think, even worse to live.

Aveline stood, repressing the guttural sobs that worked within her core, and stalked over to a table in the corner of her room. She lit her workspace with a wave of her hand and studied the contents strewn out across its surface.

All for naught, Aveline had tried anything and everything in the way of spells to bring him back. She had even delved into the darkest of magic which was sure to taint her heart. Aveline didn't care. Anything was better than this existence. Anything was better than the reminder of his absence. But, so far, nothing had worked. She had gone through so many books for answers, slaving away day and night, searching for an answer to relieve her of her misery. Aveline was determined to find a way. She would find a way. She had to. Aveline flipped through the pages of a book of spells of which she currently working through. She stopped when her eyes landed on a spell.

To call a lost love.

Aveline's blood ran cold. Her finger traced the title and her eyes flooded with even more tears. She closed her eyes and let the tears spill all over her face as a new wave of grief overcame her senses. She had been avoiding this fact at all costs. It reminded her even more of what she had truly lost. Not only a friend, but her first and only love. But what really scrubbed salt into the wound was that she had never even mustered up the courage to tell him how she felt.

The two had been through so much together since childhood. Ups, downs and everything in between. Aveline could recall almost every moment she'd ever spent with Loki, which made the pain all the more raw and excruciating. Like someone was squeezing her heart and cutting it out with a dull, wooden spoon. The only thing worse than telling the one you love how you feel and him rejecting you is never telling him at all. Never knowing. Never even having a chance at true happiness.

Aveline breathed a shaky breath and sighed. This had to be it. This had to be the spell that would work. If this didn't do it, nothing would. All Aveline wanted was for the pursuing pain to end.

She briefly glanced through what the spell called for and withdrew the ingredients from her stash. Rosemary, Cypress and Yarrow root all within a silver mortar. She positioned the contents out on the floor and read through the procedure a few times. Although it didn't call for much, this spell could've been the determining factor for life and death. Happiness and despair. Nothing and everything. Aveline was desperate.

Dropping to her knees, she pulled a few strands of hair away from her face with her bony, shaking hands, took a deep breath, and began to grind the ingredients with a pestle within the silver mortar, her muscles working hard to pulverize the elements. Aveline hadn't eaten in days, so the task was more difficult than it should have been. While breaking a sweat to crush the ingredients in the bowl, she repeated the words that she had hurriedly engrained into her mind.

_"Power of the universe rise._

_"Course unseen across the skies._

_"Come to me who calls you near._

_"Come to me and settle here."_

For the next phase of the spell, Aveline withdrew a dagger she kept with her always from the inner folds of her robes and pressed the blade against her wrist. She gasped and winced as she made another deep, thin, jagged slice in her skin, along with the many other incisions she had made in her wrists in previous spells that required her blood. She held her wrist over the bowl and squeezed the skin around the cut to let the deep red liquid ooze into the bowl. She licked her lips nervously before chanting the final words to the spell.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_"Blood to blood, return to me."_

She shuddered and waited for something, anything to happen.

The light she had summoned with her magic pulsed a few times, flickering in and out of darkness. There was a light breeze that blew wisps of Aveline's hair around her face. But other than that, nothing. No signs of success. No warm feelings in her heart. She waited and waited. Sitting on the floor, staring dully through the sheer curtains at her window and into the night sky. She didn't know what she expected. Perhaps a beam of light and Loki emerging from it. Maybe a gentle whisper in the wind as confirmation of the spell's success. But nothing happened. It hadn't worked.

Aveline continued to sit on the floor, staring blankly into space, jumbled emotions consuming every aspect of her mind.

_Loki is dead._

_He's not coming back._

_I can't do anything about it._

_I never apologized._

_I never told him that I loved him._

_I'll never see him again._

_I never even said goodbye..._

In an act of pure rage, Aveline cried out in anguish and tossed everything that sat before her across the room. A blur of items crashed against the walls. Explosions, screams and tears. Aveline destroyed everything in her path, using a combination of magic and physical force. She wore herself to exhaustion ripping apart all that she possessed. With a desperate cry of defeat, Aveline collapsed to the cold, stone floor, and sobbed. Hyperventilation kicked in. Loss of breath came quickly. Her eyes were swollen. Her head throbbing.

Nothing was as it should be. Aveline couldn't cope, and there was only one solution.

Tomorrow, she would venture to seek Odin's counsel. As much as she hated to admit it, the Allfather was the only one who could grant her peace. Grant her freedom from this desolate existence.

"Tomorrow," she vowed to herself before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Loki sighed in frustration and massaged the bridge of his nose. Impersonating Odin had proven more grievous a task than expected. On the contrary, Loki didn't know how the Allfather dealt with the dim witted imbeciles he had working as warriors and staff. Many a times had Loki kept himself from lashing out and revealing his true identity. Which led him to another problem.

He didn't know when or if he would ever transition the Asgardian reign from Odin to himself. As far as everyone else was concerned, Loki was dead, and Thor had neglected his duties as king. If Loki were to reveal himself too soon, or in a neglectful manner, all hell would break loose. For now, he resigned to being the benevolent king many considered Odin to be and followed through his duties the way he believed Odin would. And first on the list was restoring the kingdom from the Dark Elves decent and Thor's poor piloting. Restoration and revival of Asgard, all under the watchful eyes of the God of Mischief.

"Allfather," a guard whom Loki hadn't noticed enter bowed before him at the throne. "I have someone here who seeks your audience."

Loki almost rolled his eyes at the request. Who DIDN'T seek audience with the king?

"Who?" Loki responded with instead.

"Lady Aveline," the guard answered.

This caught Loki's attention. He hadn't heard of or seen Aveline since he and Thor had escaped Asgard with Jane. Quite honestly, she had slipped his mind, clouded over by the duties he was forced to uphold. Loki was speechless for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"Very well. Send her in."

* * *

Aveline waited outside of the throne room, nervously fidgeting. It took everything inside of her to keep from shaking. She knew that Odin disliked her, perhaps even despised her, but she had run out of options.

"The King will see you now," the guard that had gone in to notify Odin of her arrival informed Aveline.

Aveline was actually quite shocked to learn that Odin had agreed to see her. Now that half of the battle was won, Aveline had to deal with the bigger request. She nodded, signifying that she had heard, and followed the pair of guards that escorted her to the throne room.

Despite all she'd been through, the walk down the long stretch of floor to the throne was one of the top on her list of hardest things Aveline had ever done. She knew she looked awful. As hard as she'd tried to look presentable, she knew there were bags under her eyes. She knew her skin looked sallow and pale. She knew she looked more bony and sickly. Her hair had lost its luster. Her eyes had lost their sparkle. All in all, she looked like she'd been to hell and back. Aveline knew this. And with that knowledge, it made it even more difficult to keep everything together, to act like everything was okay.

She avoided eye contact with the Allfather, but held herself as regally as possible. When she reached the throne, she bowed as low as she could without her knees buckling, then kneeled to the floor. This wasn't the time to look inferior and weak.

"Your majesty," she acknowledged respectfully.

"Leave us!" Odin barked at his guards. Aveline flinched at the authority in his tone and wasn't surprised when the guards departed the throne room without a challenge.

Odin waited until he was sure the two were alone before continuing. "Now, Aveline, my dear... What brings you here?"

Aveline was taken aback by the cordial warmth in his voice. She felt her ears perk and she lifted her head to face the Allfather, still kneeling low in respect.

"I come humbly bearing a request, my king," Aveline spoke, making eye contact with Odin for the first time since entering the room.

Odin leaned forward in his throne. "What might that be, my dear?"

Aveline swallowed before speaking. She felt a bit more confident in her request with Odin being in a seemingly good mood, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. Something... off.

Aveline bit her lip before answering. Should she ease into the request and beat around the bush or dive right in?

"I would like passage through the Bifrost."

She decided on the latter.

Odin froze and his face had an icy edge to it. "Why?" he barked.

"I realize that you have forbidden me passage into the other realms," Aveline spoke quickly and tried desperately to repress the shakiness in her voice. "And rightfully so. However, if you allow me to leave Asgard, I swear to Valhalla that I will never return. I only ask for a one way transport to Midgard."

Odin chuckled dryly. "You expect me to pardon your sentence to send you back to the very realm you aided in conquering?" Aveline felt her face flush. She knew how dumb it sounded, but Odin saying it aloud only emphasized the stupidity of the request. "What makes you think I would allow this?"

Aveline hated the mockery in the Allfather's tone. It made her feel inferior and insignificant. "I have no idea," she admitted with a sigh. "I just... I need... I can't..." Aveline couldn't put anything into words. She'd rehearsed what she needed to say over and over, but nothing came smoothly out of her mouth.

Aveline's eyes narrowed in determination. "I can't stay here anymore," she said. "Bind my powers. Tamper with my mind as you did last time I was banished. I don't care. But please, allow me to permanently leave Asgard."

Odin said nothing, pensively absorbing the young woman's words. Aveline continued in hopes of convincing him to allow her departure.

"I will no longer pose a threat. Of this I swear. I promise you will never be burdened by the sound of my name. It will be as if I never existed. I will completely disassociate myself from this kingdom. You will never hear or see of me again. Please," Aveline pleaded, staring Odin straight in the eye. "Allow my leave."

Odin was silent for a moment, looking slightly puzzled and torn.

"You have not yet given me one good reason why I should grant what you desire," he finally uttered.

Aveline felt her face pale, and she knew right then and there what she had to say. She'd hoped that she would have been able skirt around it, but somehow she knew she'd have to admit it at some point. Aveline stood tall and proud before her king and stared him dead square in the eye.

"I'm in love with your son," she spoke loudly and clearly.

Odin froze and his one good eye widened in surprise. After the initial shock subsided, it narrowed and his lips curled in something between a sneer and a smirk.

"Thor?" he growled.

Aveline couldn't repress the laugh that built up in her throat. "No!" she chuckled sardonically. "Heavens no," she repeated. Then, Aveline's face dropped and her eyes saddened.

"Allow me to rephrase that," she said in a much quieter, reflective tone. "I _was _in love with your son. Loki."

Odin looked dumbfounded and was unable to respond to Aveline's confession, so Aveline continued to speak.

"And everywhere I turn, everywhere I go, there's just the bitter, painful reminder ripping in my gut that he is gone. That I'll never see him again." Tears spilled from Aveline's eyes, and she was powerless to stop them. But she tried to contain them to a minimum, as to appeal to Odin's emotions, but not overwhelm him with her feminine empathy.

"Surely you can relate," she smiled sadly. "Fresh off the death of your wife, the queen? I can't even imagine the loss you've endured..."

"Indeed," the king managed to croak. "Who... Who told you about Loki's...?" he left the question hanging.

"Thor," Aveline admitted with a shudder, memories of him breaking the news crashing over her like a tidal wave. "Before he left for Midgard."

"And you wish to follow in his footsteps?"

"No," Aveline shook her head. "Believe it or not your majesty, I had a life in Midgard. A life that didn't involve magic, transcending realms and gods. It was simple, and perhaps a bit boring, but... It was something." Aveline bit her bottom lip and frowned.

"Something as opposed to...?" Odin prodded.

"As opposed to putting up the facade that there is nothing wrong," Aveline answered with ease. "There's only so much I can do here in Asgard. But in Midgard, I can take the steps necessary to move on with what's left of my life and forget. And I can do it in a non-toxic environment, clean of the temptation to use magic."

Odin's eyes narrowed in contemplation, testing the value of Aveline's sincerity.

"I can sense that you ponder the truth to my words. But please believe me when I say I'm being sincere. There is no ulterior motive to my request. I only seek peace. Peace and closure."

Odin ran his index finger over his top lip, still deep in thought. Aveline remained silent to let his mind churn. The silence was nearly unbearable. She avoided eye contact with the Allfather, sensing his gaze penetrating her.

"I believe you," he finally said, and Aveline released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"And," the Allfather continued carefully. "If it should bring you amity, I will allow your passage to Midgard."

Aveline's smile radiated off the walls of the throne room. "Thank you for your gracious judgment, your majesty. I am truly grateful."

A ghost of a smile played upon Odin's lips. "You are most welcome, my dear. When do you desire to leave?"

"Immediately, if possible."

"Why so soon?" Odin asked curiously.

Aveline smiled sadly. "There's nothing here for me anymore." And that's all she offered in explanation. It was enough.

"Very well," Odin resolved. "I shall inform Heimdall of your arrival."

"I hardly think that will be necessary," Aveline chuckled. Heimdall had been released from captivity as sentence of his treason soon after Thor had returned from defeating the dark elves. His intentions had been honored in a sense, and he resumed his position as gatekeeper. Just as when he'd begun his post as Gatekeeper, Heimdall continued to see all. He was the eyes and ears of all nine realms.

"Perhaps," Odin shrugged. "Nethertheless, he will be told of confirmation of your departure. And, Aveline, if you plan on leaving immediately, I suggest you start heading that way."

Aveline smiled warmly and curtseyed once again. "You have my deepest gratitude, your majesty. You have no idea what this means to me." Aveline looked up to meet Odin's gaze, locking his eyes into her ocean blue stare, emotions rolling like waves in the deep irises of her eyes. "Thank you," she spoke with emotion brimming her eyes and voice.

Then, Aveline turned away from the king with a new sense of purpose. A new start on the horizon. She doubted she'd ever truly get over the emptiness that ate at her, but at least she could begin the healing process by leaving Asgard, the place where the memories of Loki were overwhelming.

"This is truly what you want?" Odin's voice stopped her. It was strained and lacquered with confusion and bewilderment, which alarmed Aveline.

She bit her bottom lip, turned to face the Allfather, and nodded solemnly. "It is," she confirmed.

A silence pursued. Both the King and Aveline didn't say a word. But with words unspoken, the two came to a mutual understanding. Yes, Aveline was running away from her problems, but Odin would do just the same if not for his obligations to the kingdom. While they both were in the same boat of grief and despair, only Aveline could flee.

Aveline bowed her head, indicating that she would be leaving, then resumed to exit the throne room. She'd barely made it two steps when Odin said something that shook her to the core.

"Then I wish you the best...Ava."

Aveline froze. Instantly, without warning or control over herself, tears began to spring into her eyes. She hadn't been called Ava since...

_"Ava, you look ravishing this evening."_

_..._

_"What is it you see in me, Ava...?"_

_..._

_"Ava...you bring out the good in me. A side I had believed I'd lost until I found you again."_

_..._

_"Do you remember what you said to me all those years ago, Ava? That we would always be friends? Tell me... Does that still ring true?"_

_..._

Aveline felt herself shaking. Felt herself on the verge of collapsing. She didn't look back, fearing she would lose her composure upon refacing the King. Why did this have to happen every time she was reminded of Loki? Why did she have to be put through such pain and agony? Where was the justice? Why...? Why..?

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Odin asked. But his voice sounded distant. Realms away. As if he wasn't even there.

"No," Aveline found herself choking. "It's just... The only person that's ever called me Ava was..."

Aveline couldn't find the heart to speak his name again. It hurt too much.

"The only person who ever called you Ava was who, darling?" a voice spoke from behind, right into Aveline's ear. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up as his breath breathed over the nape of her neck. She knew that voice. In her wildest dreams, she'd never thought she would hear its silky, smooth, eloquent drawl ever again. It couldn't be...

Aveline squeezed her eyes shut and didn't make a single move. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Not only was Aveline depressed, but now she was delusional and hallucinating. She'd resolved that it had only been a matter of time before she went officially crazy. Aveline just hoped that by the time the hallucinations swept in, she would've been long gone, tucked away in Midgard.

But now, here she was, hearing the voice of her dead best friend and only love.

Then Aveline felt hands grip her shoulders firmly. She tensed, keeping her eyes shut, telling herself to come to her senses. This wasn't real. As much as she wanted it to be true, he wasn't actually there. He couldn't be. He was dead.

"Ava," he spoke again. "Ava, look at me."

She refused, standing her ground and not saying a word. She heard a sigh, then proceeding footsteps walking around her to her front. The same firm hands that had gripped her shoulders now held her face, gently, lovingly, in a caress. Thumbs stroked her cheeks, and Aveline couldn't help but relax into the touch. Sensations she hadn't felt in a long time rippled throughout her body.

"Aveline," he whispered softly. "Please... Open your eyes..."

And she obeyed.

Aveline was met by bright, emerald green eyes. Her eyes traced his jawline, lips, cheekbones and pale skin. Tears dripped from her eyes down her cheeks, of which he gracefully and willingly wiped away with concern etched into his features.

"Loki?" Aveline whispered brokenly in disbelief.

"I think it's safe to say that you thought you'd seen the last of me," Loki chuckled lightly.

Aveline, still in shock, blinked several times to prevent any further tears from pouring. She felt her head getting light, and her vision blurred, but she forced her eyes to drink in every feature of the man that she had believed to be dead. The man that she loved.

"I must say," Loki continued, a smug smile replacing the gentle gaze he held. "I'm quite surprised that you haven't figured it out by now."

Before Aveline could ask what he meant, darkness consumed her and she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was his strong arms catching her as she fell into his embrace.

...

**_If you're curious as to what kind of music I draw inspiration from, check out my 8tracks account where I have created playlists, including my personal favorite, the "To be in a relationship with Loki" series. _**

**_Link:_ ** 8tracks .com (slash) nikkih450 (no spaces and replace the words with the actual thing)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Now, we dive into the real story. The last chapter was a prelude of a sort, so this chapter jumps backwards in time. I apologize for changing the story title and summary. For me, it was an artistic choice that I hope you'll forgive. Anyways...Please keep in mind that the main characters in this chapter are equivalent in age to what would be 7 or 8 in Midgardian years. They are just more intellectually spoken because, hello, this is Asgard. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews would be wonderful. Especially if you want a quicker update. _**

**_This chapter's song is Headlock by Imogen Heap. I feel it captures the tone of the chapter well. _**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel characters or Norse Mythology. _**

**_..._**

"Aveline! Come here this instant!" Asfrid cried from across the kitchen.

Aveline jumped in fear and hauled her tiny body up off her bottom, then marked the place in her book, sliding it underneath the oven she had been leaning against. She weaved through the cooks, servants and maids bustling about the kitchen, then stopped just shy of Asfrid, panting and face flushed.

"Yes m'am?" she squeaked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"There you are, silly girl," Asfrid sneered. Asfrid was a large, burly, gruff, intimidating woman who provided service to the palace of Asgard through the work of orphaned middle aged children. Aveline, regrettably, was one of two youngest children who were forcibly given duties and tasks to uphold in the house of Odin. However, Aveline hardly ever saw other young coworker, Errick. Because he was a boy, Aveline and Errick were given different duties the majority of the time. It was a shame, for Aveline quite enjoyed Errick's company. But Errick was the last thing on her mind as she stood before the looming figure of Astrid.

"I've been calling for you!" she spat angrily.

"I greatly apologize, m'am," Aveline pleaded for forgiveness with the moisture in her eyes.

"I don't want you apologies!" Asfrid barked. "You do realize what today is, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow and waited for Aveline to answer.

Aveline nodded eagerly and said, "Today Anaheim and Asgard celebrate the sixth millennium of peace."

"That's right," Asfrid cooed mockingly. "This is a very rare occasion. Only five other celebrations have been held to this day. Everyone seems to be carrying their weight around here except you," she pointed an accusatory finger at Aveline's nose. "I will not have you ruin this. Now, clean yourself up and go with Greta to bring food out into the great hall." Asfrid shooed Aveline away with the flick of her wrist.

"Yes m'am," Aveline sighed and went to go find Greta. She didn't have to go very far.

"Aveline!" Greta smiled warmly down at the girl removing her apron and hanging it on a hook. Greta loved Aveline. And Aveline loved Greta. Despite the gap of age difference, Aveline and Greta got along well. Often, they were assigned to the same jobs and duties throughout the palace. They dodged the royals in the halls, as Astrid required all servants to do, they diligently fulfilled their duties, and Greta read to Aveline in their downtime. If anything, the two shared something similar to a sisterly relationship.

"Greta," Aveline greeted with a smile of her own.

"Is Asfrid giving you a hard time again?" Greta sighed sympathetically after taking notice of Aveline's less than cheery mood.

Aveline shrugged. "It's nothing new. She told me to help you set the tables with food."

"Well we sure need the help," Greta informed.

"Good thing I'm here to assist,"Aveline quipped with a cheeky grin. Greta laughed, wiped a stray smudge of grime off the girl's face and pulled some pieces of the young girl's hair behind her ears.

"We must have you looking presentable," Greta murmured under her breath.

"Why?" Aveline asked curiously.

Greta smiled thinly down at the young girl. "You'll see," she promised. "Now take that plate of bread and follow me."

Aveline did as she was told and waited for Greta to position a few trays in her hands before she followed her out into the Great Hall. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

People! Masses and masses of people dressed in the finest of clothing and adorned with the most beautiful jewelry that reflected light to the heavens. Aveline was so distracted by everyone that she almost ran into Greta's back. Aveline quickly thanked whatever higher being was watching out for her, for if she had caused Greta to tumble, fall and spoil the food that she carried, Aveline would have been in so much trouble.

Still watching everyone in the room laughing, talking and looking to have a grand time, Aveline gently set the bread on the table. She lingered there for a while, wishing more than anything that she could join in on all the festivities. But it was not to be. Aveline was condemned to the life of a servant. While she surveyed the room with bright eyes, she noticed one person who didn't seem to want to take part in the celebration.

A young boy, presumably Aveline's age, stood in the corner of the room, eyeing the crowd warily. The boy had dark hair and brilliant green eyes that Aveline could see even from her position a hundred paces away. He looked lonely, lost and somewhat sad. Feeling pity, Aveline found herself longing to give the boy some company. Before she could even make a move to do so, Greta grabbed her hand and urged her to follow her back to the kitchen. Aveline frowned and kept her eyes trained on the boy while Greta ushered her along. But before she turned the corner down the hall, the boy turned his head and caught sight of Aveline. She smiled brightly and nodded her head in recognition. Aveline caught a flash of the boy smiling thinly at her before she was dragged around the corner to the kitchen corridor.

His smile embedded into her mind while she was told to take more platters and bowls out into the great hall. It hadn't been overly enthusiastic, nor too genuine, but the enticing part about his smile was that he had seemed legitimately surprised that someone had acknowledged him. That Aveline had acknowledged him. A girl about his age. Each time Aveline entered the Great mead Hall, she kept an eye out for the dark-haired boy. Unfortunately, she was unable to spot him again.

"Well, good," she thought to herself as she set the last platter of dessert cakes on the long table. "He must've found some company."

* * *

As the night pursued, Aveline found herself feeling a small pang of jealousy growing in the core of her body. Aveline was forced to stand watch against one of the walls of the room with all the other servants, ready and willing to help direct guests or offer any sort of assistance to the Anaheim visitors. As beautiful as the room and the people were within the room, being forced to watch and not partake in the festivities was more than annoying and frustrating. However, that wasn't the worst part.

These people were free. Nobles were always free. Servants weren't. Unfortunately, Aveline was born a servant. Her parents were servants before their untimely deaths. This left their little girl in the hands of Astrid, whom had never been kind to Aveline. In all honesty, Aveline couldn't recall a time when she was truly happy. She tried. Oh she tried. The only times she even came close to joy was when reading. Regardless of if Greta read with her or not, books were Aveline's escape. With this on her mind, Aveline was itching to flee from the celebration room and resume reading the latest book she was able to snatch from the palace's library undetected. She did that quite often... Borrowing books. No one ever caught her, and Aveline always returned the books, so she saw no problem with it. However, she did keep the books away from Astrid at all costs. Who knew what would happen if Astrid ever discovered Aveline's secret? The repercussions would surely be disastrous. But Aveline was willing to run the risk. Literature was Aveline's freedom, just as celebrations and parties were freedom to the nobles and royals.

Aveline resisted shuffling her feet and forced herself to watch the party, imagining that she was interacting with everyone within the room instead of serving them. She lost track of how long she monitored the celebration. She felt her eyes beginning to feel heavy. It had to be getting late.

"Hey, Aveline," Greta had cautiously approached the girl and taken station at her side. Aveline blinked and looked to Greta.

"Hey, Greta," Aveline whispered back in response.

Greta's eyes darted back and forth nervously before she shifted closer to Aveline, concealing something behind her back. Aveline's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she waited for Greta to explain.

"I found this underneath the stove," Greta revealed Aveline's borrowed book from behind her back. "And I think the courtyards are pretty much bare during these gatherings. It would be the perfect time to read."

Aveline gingerly took the book from Greta's hand and smiled up at her with sad eyes. "Thank you, but I can't leave my post."

"That's why I'm here to cover for you," Greta answered with ease.

Aveline's gaze turned hopeful. "But what will you do if Astrid asks for me?"

"I'll figure that out when it happens," Greta chuckled. "Besides, she's too occupied at the moment. Now, go! No child should have to work this late at night."

Aveline's smile widened. She pulled Greta down to her level and gave her a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. "Thank you so much," she could feel her eyes clouding over with tears. "I owe you."

"Oh come now," Greta cooed, giving the small girl a sincere hug. "You don't owe me anything. Just take off your apron before you leave. Now go! Quickly, before someone sees!"

Aveline didn't have to be told twice. She took off in a dead sprint towards the eastern courtyard. It was the closest courtyard to the Grand Hall, however, she doubted many, if any, people were going to be in it. It was the least elaborate of the four courtyards within the palace walls, but it was Aveline's favorite. It was simple, delicate and beautiful. There was something about it that calmed her spirits. When she entered the courtyard, she was thrilled to see that its beauty was amplified beneath the starlight of the night. Aveline smiled brightly and practically skipped to her usual spot tucked behind a fruit tree. She sat and leaned against the tree trunk, tucked her hair behind her ears and dove into her book.

Aveline was so consumed in her book that half an hour later, she didn't sense someone watching her from over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" a young boy asked from behind Aveline.

She jumped and jerked her head in the direction that the voice had come from. At first she saw nothing, then the young boy took a step from the shadows, revealing himself in the moonlight. Aveline's eyes widened in recognition, and she smiled shyly. It was the same boy she had smiled at earlier.

"A book about magic and sorcery," Aveline admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" The boy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You know that's frowned upon by most," he took a few steps around the marble edging to face Aveline full on. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to an open area next to Aveline on the ground.

"Of course," Aveline grinned up at the boy and scooted over to make room for him. He smiled and graciously took a seat next to her.

"I do know that it's frowned upon," Aveline confirmed in reference to the boy's earlier question. "But I've always been fascinated by it."

The boy looked at Aveline with a quizzical expression. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly in a small smirk.

"What?" Aveline shifted under his stare.

"It's just not many people would say that," the boy shrugged.

"Well why not?" Aveline retorted indignantly. "If not for magic we wouldn't have many of the remedies we have today. The medical field would lack the innovations they've discovered."

"True," the boy agreed with a nod, "but that's white magic. There is also such thing as dark magic, which that book fails to mention."

"You've read it?" Aveline questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes. In fact, I've read every book on that subject in the royal library." Aveline's eyes widened in terror. The boy knew that the book was from the Palace's library.

"I was going to return it as soon as I finished," she blurted.

"I never assumed that you wouldn't," the boy frowned at her outburst.

Aveline calmed down a bit upon hearing the boy's words. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that Asfrid would surely kill me if she knew I was borrowing books from the Royal Library."

"Asfrid?"

"She's my mentor in a way," Aveline explained. "I'm a servant here, and Asfrid is very strict. She likes to think she controls everything we do, but..." Aveline's gaze drifted from the boy's eyes to the book in her lap. "She doesn't."

There was a brief pause before the boy spoke again.

"If you're a servant here, how come I've never seen you before?"

"We're instructed to stay invisible unless needed," Aveline spoke with bitterness. "If I were to be seen, Asfrid says I better have a good reason for it."

"That's pretty depressing," Loki commented honestly.

"Tell me about it," Aveline sighed. "But, it isn't all bad. I have a friend, Greta, who shares my desire for literature. We read to each other in our spare time."

"Have you borrowed books from the library more than once?" Loki questioned, to which Aveline nodded timidly. "Well, that explains the absence of a few books I've wanted to reread in the past."

Aveline felt her face flush pink. "I apologize. I didn't realize they'd be missed."

"It isn't a problem," the boy reassured quickly. "It's actually quite a relief to know that someone other than myself finds joy in reading."

Aveline smiled at that. It then occurred to her that she hadn't introduced herself, and she didn't know whose eyes she was looking in to. "I'm Aveline by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Aveline," the boy corresponded by shaking her hand with his own in a firm grasp. He didn't offer anything more.

"That's it?" Aveline frowned.

"What?"

"Well, typically the proper thing to do is to offer up your own name," Aveline laughed in a mocking tone.

The boy pressed his lips together and bit his bottom lip, suddenly very shy.

Aveline suddenly felt bad for teasing him and furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't want to press you, but why don't you want me to know your name?"

The boy winced ever so slightly, his green orbs swirling with unknown emotions. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, a loud voice penetrated into the night like an arrow shot into its target.

"Loki! Loki, c'mon out!"

The boy deflated in defeat and grumbled. "That's why not."

Aveline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Loki Odinson?"

Loki smiled thinly and nodded curtly. Before he could say another word, Aveline had proceeded to stand up in order bow before him as she had been instructed to do if she ever came in contact with one of the Royal family.

"Your high-"

"Please don't do that," Loki pleaded, pulling Aveline down before she had the chance to complete her curtsey.

"But-"

"It's not necessary," Loki cut in. "We're about the same age. You shouldn't have to kneel before me."

"You know I didn't mean it!" the voice cried again, a bit more desperately. "Don't hide! I know you're out here!"

Aveline studied Loki, still shocked that she'd spoken so freely in his presence, and that he'd been the one to speak to her first. He was a prince after all.

"Who's calling for you?"

Loki's lips pressed together so tightly that they almost thinned to nothing. "My brother."

"There you are!" the person that had spoken exclaimed, now standing before Loki and Aveline. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said before. But Mother says-" the other boy paused upon noticing Aveline sitting next to Loki. "Why hello there," he grinned cheekily at Aveline.

Aveline felt Loki shifting to stand up, so she decided to follow his lead. "Thor," Loki addressed him. "This is Aveline. And Aveline, this is my brother, Thor," he introduced the two. As Aveline studied Thor, she came to the conclusion that he was exactly how others described him. Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a dashing toothy grin. Bottom line: he was handsome.

"Pleased to meet you, your highness," Aveline tucked a stray hair away from her face shyly.

Thor's grin widened. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," Thor took Aveline's hand into his, lifted it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Lady Aveline."

Aveline felt her face turn a bright crimson, but she tried to conceal it by smiling as gracefully as she could.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Thor continued with a dazzling grin, speaking only to Aveline. "But I have come to retrieve my brother."

"Why?" Loki asked warily, grabbing Thor's attention.

"Father is about to give his address," Thor looked at Loki for the first time since he had acknowledged Aveline's presence. "And mother says we both need to be present."

Loki sighed drearily. "Very well. I'll be there shortly."

Thor looked between Aveline and Loki, eyes narrowed slightly. It was interesting to see his little brother make a friend on his own. And while it was quite enlightening, he hadn't expected for him to make friends with a beautiful girl. And more importantly, a beautiful girl that Thor himself had never encountered. So it was with much reluctance that Thor took his leave.

"Until we meet again, Aveline," he vowed. He then turned away from the pair and departed the courtyard.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh when he was sure his brother was out of earshot.

"Sorry about that," he grimaced.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Aveline reassured. "He was...nice."

Loki laughed aloud. "Out of all the words to describe my brother, you went with nice?"

Aveline found herself chuckling alongside Loki. "Well...he was."

Loki's smile faded as something crossed his mind. "And what do you think of me?"

"I think you're someone I would very much like to see again," Aveline spoke truthfully.

Loki's eyes sparkled at her words. It made Aveline wonder if he wasn't generally well liked by his peers. But that didn't make any sense. Loki was good company.

Loki's smirk deepened and his eyes flashed with a strike of excitement when he caught sight of a tree with wilting flowers standing at Aveline's left. He reached across her, cupped one of the dying flowers and gently plucked it off the tree.

Aveline watched, noticing how withered the petals were. Its color had long ago faded into a dull brown. Of course, the season of blooming had come to an end weeks ago, so it was expected. Aveline looked to him in perplexion. "What-"

"Watch," Loki instructed, laying the flower flat on his palm.

Aveline did as she was told, and watched in captivation as the flower re-bloomed and grew in Loki's palm. She gasped when the flower's purple color was restored, and stared in awe at the flower when it had reached its previous beauty. Loki then reached for Aveline's hand and tenderly placed the flower in her palm.

"You can do magic!" Aveline gasped in realization.

Loki bowed his head, almost in shame. "Yes."

"That's amazing!" Aveline breathed. "You must teach me."

Loki seemed relieved by her reaction. "Then perhaps I shall someday. But now, regrettably, I must excuse myself. Mother and father need me."

"Of course," Aveline agreed with a vigorous nod. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me," Aveline shrugged as if it was obvious.

Loki's facial features melted into something on the verge of gratitude and joy. "No," he said. "Thank you. I appreciate your company."

Aveline grinned and looked directly into the boy's emerald green eyes. "Goodbye, Loki."

"Farewell, Aveline," Loki waved a bit awkwardly. With a brief moment of hesitation, he finally turned away from the girl and sauntered out of the courtyard.

Aveline trailed his leave with her eyes, then sighed wistfully when she was no longer able to see him. Aveline felt stupid for not knowing who Loki was prior to their meeting just moments ago. She was actually surprised that he hadn't been offended by her lack of knowledge of the physical features of the royal family, but she was also glad he wasn't. Loki was wonderful company. Aveline liked him very much. He didn't treat himself as superior to others. Aveline turned her attention to the flower he had given her, and gently closed her fist over the most precious, heartfelt gift she'd ever received.


End file.
